towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
center|400px Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! __TOC__ Viel Erfolg Hi - das Fanfiction Wiki #2 :) ich habe zur Domain noch eine mit dem de-Präfix erstellt. Viel Erfolg hier! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:27, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) DAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE SEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!!!!!! [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:29, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem :) (siehe auch w:requests:user talk:MtaÄ). Wenn ihr Hilfe bei den Skins oder Vorlagen braucht, meine Disku ist gleich nebenan :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:30, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Lustig Du heißt Patrick? Ist auch! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:18, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich gestern auf deiner Benutzerseite gelesenXD. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 08:17, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Veranlasse mich diesmal net eine Moc in die Abstimmung zu tun. ;-) Gegen all die antretenden Mocs kann ich nichts engegen setzten:-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:44, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Doch, bitte nimm Gondon! XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:10, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bildis kann ich deine Bilder der Hagah und Mangai nutzen? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:21, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Klar darfst du meine Kreationen nehmen. Kategorie:Bioniclemaster724 [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:11, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mir Außerdem mal deinen Namen (nicht Patrick XD) für meine Geschichte The Chronicle Chapter 1: Teridax geliehen, du bist ein mächtiger Toa (besser als nix) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:19, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das passt sehr gut. Willst du in meiner Geschichte auch vorkommen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:21, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gerne! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:21, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich lass dir freie Wahl, wer du sein willst. Aber Lhikan, Jadekaiser und Krakua sind schon vergeben. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:22, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) kommen Norik oder Tanma vor? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:24, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich muss ersma weg, komme später wieder --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:26, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Norik kommt vor, stirbt allerdings ziemlich bald. Tanma leider nicht. Du kannst in meine Story-Übersicht schauen, welche Charaktere es gibt. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:27, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mir deinen Norik für meine Seite ausgeliehen, sieh dir das mal an und sag es wenn es dich stört ;) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:38, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) habs schon vorher gesehen. Stört mich gar nicht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:13, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gemeinsamkeit Wir haben viel gemeinsam: Den Namen, Das Voporak-Set und im Wiki-Nui wo ich gesperrt wurde (weis garnich warum) stand, Wir haben die selbe IP! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:43, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) WAS? Das kann doch gar nicht sein. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:45, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Doch, sowas kann beim variieren der IP passieren. @Tanma:Wie meinst du das mit Voporak-Set? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 16:10, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) 2005 kam ein set raus, indem die 3 Titanen und die anleitung von Voporak drin war. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:47, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja ich kenn Voporak(XD) Ich hab ihn ja selbst. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 16:50, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Admin-Vorlage Wolltest du nicht die Admin-Vorlage fürs ToWFF erstellen? =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 11:55, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mach ich halt von mir aus. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:26, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Story-Video Ich hab dein Story-Video gelöscht, da es ja eh nicht funktionierte. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 13:58, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Figuren Auf Naths alter Geschichte die Rebellion verwendete er Figuren-Zeichnungen, wie hat er das Geschafft/woher hat er die? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:04, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schick mal den Link zu dem Bild, ich weiß nicht was du meinst. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:21, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Er meint glaub ch das von BZPower. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:31, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) (Link von TMN gelöscht) --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:31, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das weiß ich selber nicht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 13:33, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bitte ließ diese Geschichten und gib dein Feedback ab. Danach könnte ich das Final des Turms schreiben. :-) Chronicles of the Science V "Ghost Defens Troopers!" Chronicles of the Science VI "Shelkes Death and Rebirth" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 11:26, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gewünschte Seiten So ich hab mal in den Gewünschten Seiten aufgeräumt XD. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden, sollten es einige weniger sein. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:23, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Syntax ich arbeite gerade an meiner Unterschrift, aber der "Syntax" funktioniert nicht. Weißt du was einer ist? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 14:47, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Syntax = Code. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:48, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin erst mal afk. Zocke ein bisschen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:49, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und wieso funktioniert der nicht für meine Unterschrift, wenn es auf meiner Vorlagen-Seite funktioniert? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 14:50, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bauauftrag Wenn du ihn annimmst könnte das vllt. dein größer (wirklich größter?) und schwierigster Auftrag überhaupt werden. Du sollst für mich TOA HELRYX bauen! Nimmst du ihn an? ;-) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 15:16, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) nur wenn ich ein paar genaue Anweisungen bekomme XD. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:12, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok: bei den Waffen halte dich bitte an die der original-Story, die Maske ist mir teilweise egal, nur bitte keine Elda, Rau oder Faxon(=P). bei den Farben sollte sie halt wie eine Toa des Wassers aussehen usw. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 09:32, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hmmmm... ich weiß nicht so richtig. Die Elda und die Rau sind meiner Meinung nach die besten blauen Masken. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:22, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst dich ja aber auch für ein z.B. Blau-silber-Farbschema nehmen und dann eine silberne maske nehmen oder so.... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:36, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Silberne Masken gibt es auch nur wenige gute, aber ich könnte die von Gavla nehmen, aber ob das so gut aussieht weiß ich nicht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:40, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Helryx thumb|150pxSo Mata, hab deine Helryx gebaut, was sagst du dazu? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:59, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin sprachlos! Klasse! Super! Toll! Hast du noch ein paar weitere Bilder? =D [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:32, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) nein, aber ich kann noch welche machen. Komm mal in ICQ. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 13:35, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Längste Seite XD. Die Längste seite stammt von mir. Es ist Dark Mirror mit über 38 000 Kb. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 20:00, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Noch aktiv?????? Hallo, schreibst du noch weiter Fanfictions? Ich würde gerne, aber mein Rechner macht mir zur Zeit echte Problem. Aber so bald er wieder einwandfrei in Netz geht, werde ich auch weiter schreiben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:37, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jap, ich bin noch aktiv. Vorher hatte ich vor an Dictatorship on Bara Magna weiterzuschreiben, aber dann hat meine Tastatur gestreikt :-(. Ich werde heute noch an irgend einer Fanfic schreiben, weiß aber noch nicht an welcher. KANN DEMNÄCHST KEINE BAUAUFTRÄGE ANNEHMEN [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:49, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Alles in Ordnung? Hast heute noch nicht mal ins Fan Fiction reingekuckt. Stimmt irgend etwas nicht????? [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:04, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) klar, aber ich kann nix schreiben, weil meine Tastatur spinnt. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:08, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ach so. Wie kann das denn? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:09, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) kp. Manche Buchstaben gehen net. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:14, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, kenne ich von der ich gerade schreibe. Sie nimmt zwar alle Buchstaben an, aber man mus beinahe auf die Taste drauf hauen damit sie reagiert. Hatte mir nur Gedanken gemacht ob was schlimmes gesen wäre oder so. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:18, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) naja, WN weiß jetzt von unseren Wikis [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:19, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ist doch net schlimm. Von wem denn?? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:21, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) wir haben es bekannt gegeben. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:23, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ist doch ok. Habe heute noch eine Geschichte, eine Erklärungseite geschrieben und an ein paar Artikeln rumgedoktort. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:27, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich war heute nur im ToW online. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:28, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hauptsache es kommen von dir weitere Geschichten, ich möchte nicht nur meine eigenden lesen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:29, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) XD klar, sobald mene Tastatur weder geht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:30, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde in der jetzigen Geschichte eine Liebes Geschichte als Nebenhandlung reintun. Habe so etwas noch nicht direkt beschrieben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:32, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) be lhkan und tuyet st das ja mmer en hn und her XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:34, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bin wieder am anderen Computer, meiner oben hat wiedder kein Internet mehr. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:48, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Auto-Welcome-Tool Ich glaube, das wäre keine schlechte Idee, oder? Das ist das, was sich Benutzer:Wikia nennt. Wenn ihr die Idee diesen bot zu haben gut findet, kontaktiert mich nochmal. Ich hab auch das Layout bei der Admin-Projektseite etwas aufgebessert. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:37, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaub aber, dass is englisch. Danke für die Verbesserung. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:38, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) wäre eine Erleichterung. Könnten wir das Welcome-Tool haben? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:39, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, ich hab das mal weitergegeben. Es wird demnächst aktiviert. Könnte auch sein, dass es noch bis Morgen oder Übermorgen dauert... aber dann ist es da. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:43, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ok. Danke schön. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:45, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Ich hab jetzt ne neue, ab heute bin ich: Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:13, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Passt doch! ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:58, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Finde ich auch. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:58, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das wollte ich nur so mal sagen, damit nicht in einer Diskussion jemand fragt: "Wer ist Malum, den kenne ich gar nicht" XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:01, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Skorp Hast du dich wieder mit ihm vertragen???? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 16:06, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jap. So ein Streit sollte keine Freundschaft zerstören, und ich geb auch zu, dass ich mich sehr falsch verhalten habe. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:08, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kirbold thumb|150pxthumb|left|150pxthumb|150pxthumb|left|150pxthumb|150pxMit diesen MoCs mach ich beim Kirbold-Wettbewerb mit: Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:24, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ähm... du solltest aufpassen wegen der Waffe. Die technisch beste Waffe der Agori ist der Thornax-Werfer o_o [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:29, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) das ist nur ein Stab, Vastus hat auch so einen, oder besser gesagt so einen ähnlichen XD. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:42, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Er ist Toll! Aber an ihm ist, wie Skorpi schon gesagt hat, zuviel dran, er sieht fast aus wie ein Glatorianer, ich würde ein ganz kleines bisschen entfernen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 16:45, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Er sieht gut aus, auch wenn er überrüstet ist. Das finde ich nicht unbeding schlecht. Eine Super Figur. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:09, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) das aller einzigste was ich entfernen könnte sind ein paar Klingen an dem Stab, aber das Schild von Metus hält alles zusammen, ist sozusagen die Wirbelsäule, aber ich glaube nicht dass ich viel verändern werde. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:53, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich find ihn so wie er jetzt ist super! [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 18:05, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Geschichten, in denen ich vorkomme. Bitte schreibt das auf meine Benutzerseite, in welchen von euren Geschichten (wenn überhaupt) ich vorkomme XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:50, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Löschen Könntest du Suurak (Reise der Toa) und Reise der Toa Löschen, und wenn möglich dann Story (Toa Hagah Norik) zu Reise der Toa verschieben. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 20:32, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Für Bima: center|350px Da du für mich schon drei super Mocs gebaut hast, habe ich diese hier für dich gebaut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:33, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke Schön, dann wird das die Mutierte Version von Brutaka werden, danke danke danke :-D. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:26, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ...und der kommt gleich in meine Jadekaiser Gallerie auf meinen PC!!! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:28, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Problem Ich wollte gerade ein Foro hochladen, und da hat mein compi mir immer angezeigt "Der Datei fehlt eine Dateiendung". Was heißt das?[[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:08, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) da fehlt dann das .jpg z. B. oder das .png kommt darauf an welcher dateityp es ist. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:15, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story Willst du als Toa des Feuers und des Lebens in meiner Story Vorkommen? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:34, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) wenn dann nur Feuer, ansonsten wäre ich zu mächtig. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:39, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Einer muss die Ignika tragen, und dein Moc wäre der passendste. Du könnstest aber auch die Ignika tragen ohne eine Ahnung wie man sie Benutzt --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:41, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Bima: bei mir ist auch noch ein platz frei, denn ich habe gerade einen namenlosen MOC gebaut. Willst du vorkommen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:45, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Tanma: Ok. @Viro: Ok. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:51, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meinst du mich? Sag mir dan ma bidde die Farben --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:54, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ungefähr das Farbchema von Hewkii Inika, gemischt mit dem von Hewkii Mahri. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:56, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Wann nimmst du wieder Bauaufträge an? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 20:55, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ömm, mal kurz dazwischen: Ist es ok wenn du rot-silber bist und du eine Volitak hast? Ich würde dich dann einfach stumpf Toa Bima nennen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 10:00, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) hier ist er: [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 10:55, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) thumb|400px Die Volitak ist zwar nicht meine Lieblingsmaske, aber ist ok. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:14, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Und, wann nimmst du sie wieder an? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:17, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kommt ganz darauf an, momentan habe ich so eine Phase wo ich vllt einen bauen könnte, aber nur wenn ich mir unter den Beschreibungen etwas vorstellen kann. Also beschreib mir mal deine Vorstellungen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:20, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Welchen Dreiköpfigen Teridax? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:36, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) schau mal auf die Hauptseite unter Bild des Monats. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:36, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Oh, ich dachte der heißt Gothmor, sieht man ja AUF DER sTORY SEITE VON jADE --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:38, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich hab ihn für ihn gebaut, und ihn auch in meiner Story als Teridax verwendet. (Teridax (Schatten der Vergangenheit) Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:42, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also der Auftrag, Ein Drachenähnliches Wesen, leicht gebückt so groß we Axonn, Kopf von Fenrakk und ungefähr die Form von Kardas? Für die Story im Körper leicht Versteckt (Wie Beispielsweise der Tridax Pod) die Kanohi Ignika und größe schwarz/silberne Flügel. Die Grundfarben sind Rot/silber/schwarz. Ginge das? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 13:47, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ähhhh... momentan ist das zu viel XD aber frag mich nochmal in einer Woche oder so (wenn du ihn bis dahin nicht schon selbst gebaut hast) Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:01, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) hab ich versuch, bekomme nich ma mehr den Kopf hin --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:05, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) momentan bekomme ich auch keine richtigen MoCs mehr hin, und ich will nicht dass sowas wie Kava nochmal entsteht XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:12, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was ist denn an ihm so schlimm, mir gefällt er, vorallem weil ich als Goldene Teile nur die Piraka-Körper und die Rüstung von Iruini habe :( --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 14:15, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Seine Oberschenkel schauen aus wie Schwanger, und die Huna passt gar nicht dazu. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:23, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Certavus http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=301201 auf der Seite könnt ihr für mich abstimmen XD. Wäre nett, wenn ich wenigstens eine Runde weiterkomme. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:58, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Welcher bist du? Ich stimme für dich, selbst falls bessere auftauchen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:05, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin die Nummer 7. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:08, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du hast 66 Prozent der Stimmen! Glückwunsch! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:09, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) JaJa... und wer hat den Link angefangen zu verschicken? Ich!!!! Muhahahahahaah! XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:17, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich sag nur Seitennotiz. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:21, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich stimme für dich!!!! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 08:49, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Die ersten beiden kommen weiter, du hast schon 20 Stimmen vorsprung auf den 3. XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:52, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ICQ Ihr chattet doch oft über ICQ, wie ist deine Nummer? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:22, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bist du gerade hier im ToWFF online? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:08, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie meist du das? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 12:22, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) meine Nummer steht in meiner BZPower seite. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:39, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) thumb Da bist du kein Mitglied --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 12:40, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) doch, ich habe nur vergessen es auf meiner Seite hinzuschreiben, mach ich aber sofort. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:41, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich finds nich ): --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 12:48, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, aber lösch die Nummer sobald du sie gelesen hast: (Gelöscht von Tanma). Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:50, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich schick dir ne Nachricht --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 12:58, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) hier ist es --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 15:22, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Story - Aussehen left|100pxright|100px Hey Bima, ich habe dich ja in meine neue Story eingebaut. Jedoch grfällt mir und auch Mata die Figur nicht. Ich habe noch eine gebaut, die ich auch nicht besser finde. Ich glaube, dass ich mich in einer Toa des Feuers-Krise befinde, da ich zuzeit keinen guten Toa bauen kann :| . Jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich einen der beiden nehmen sol oder einen von Jadekaiser. Der hat immer gute Toa in der Tasche ;-). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde beide sehr gut, allerdings entscheide ich mich für die 2. Version, da sie das Lhikan-Schild hat, das ich leider nicht als Set habe :-( Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:59, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du in meiner Story vorkommen, Bima? Zum Beisbiel als Hewkii? Schau falls du ein anderer sein möchtest mal hier vorbei. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:01, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde sehr gerne als Hewkii vorkommen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:19, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:24, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gruppenerster Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast die erste Runde des Certavus-Contest als Gruppenerster überstanden! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:02, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Von mir auch! Und noch mal Frohe Ostern! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 07:18, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Warum steht bei dieser Unterschrift, das der Syntax ungültig ist? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] Was mache ich falsch? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 09:25, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bei einer Unterschrift werden die Font-Farben nicht angenommen. Du brauchst also und . [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:01, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aber dann sieht es so aus: [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:19, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich will aber so eine "big" unterschrift! Könntest du nicht mal das für mich richtig schreiben, damit es funktioniert? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:19, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoCs Wer sich als erster meldet, dessen Bauauftrag nehm ich an XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:47, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich melde mich freiwillig, ist ehrensache XD --'Tanma'/84.131.58.229 22:27, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) dann lass mal hören. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 07:44, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Stub Ich überarbeite meine Seiten noch. Ich entferne das Stub dann mal.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 06:46, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen Hey Bima, ich gründe grade selbst ein Wiki und wollte fragen ob ich die Vorlagen von hier übernehmen kann (Etwas angepasst natürlich) [[Traitor|'Sohn']][[Previously|'des']][[Benutzer: Garrzo|''Schatten]] 13:06, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Welches Wiki denn? '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:07, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das hier: http://de.fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charakter [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 13:09, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Von mir aus, aber bitte erwähne dann auch, dass die Vorlage von hier stammt. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:12, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du ein Partnerwiki von uns werden? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:17, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Certavus Beim Final Voting: Welcher ist deiner? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 13:58, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich bin nicht ins Finale gekommen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:00, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) oh. schade. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:11, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung Das mit dem Frieden wiederherstellen ist eine gute Begründung. Ich gebe dir vollkommen Recht, wenn du sagst, dass der Frieden hier im Wiki oberste Priorität hat. Und ich wollte dich was fragen: Ich hab mich gestern bei BZP angemeldet und wollte was Posten. Aber egal wo ich auf "ADD REPLY" ging, es kam immer, dass ich dazu keine Erlaubnis habe. Mata meinte etwas von 20 Posts, aber da liegt ja mein Problem. Ich kann nirgendwo posten. Kannst du mir da helfen? PS: Fast Reply funktioniert auch nicht. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:54, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) du hast dann bestimmt eine Bestätigungs-E-Mail bekommen, die musst du aktivieren. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:55, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Achso. Wieso wurde Skorpi hier gesperrt? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:06, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Er ist wieder frei. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:07, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Geschichten Für dich gilt das selbe wie für Jadek. Ich will dir Bioniclemaster724 die Hälfte meiner Geschichten vererben. Jadek habe ich die andere hälfte vererbt, teilt ihr euch das bitte auf. Ich hoffe das sie in deiner Hand und in der von Jadek gut aufbewahrt sind! [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:15, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kirbold-Werbung NtM bittet darum, dass wir mehr Werbung machen, auch hier. Lege am besten in der Seitennotiz einen Link zu der Qualifikationsseite im WN an. Wir brauchen noch viele Beiträge! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:47, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Konferenz Ich ahb mit Jade schon gesprochen (siehe Jades Disku). Wie findest du die Idee. Wir sollten außerdem einen Termin für die wöchentlichen Konferenzen festlegen. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:07, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich rede gerade über ICQ mit ihm darüber. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:07, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Admisache Ich hab das nicht ganz verstanden: Bist du noch Admin, oder bist du keiner mehr? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:08, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich und Jade sind jetzt die einzigen Admins. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:09, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bewerte mal meine Storys. Ich hab bei fast allen Titelsongs eingefügt. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:58, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wann erneuerst du die "Top Benutzer"? Denn da sind ja noch TMN und Skorpi drauf, und die sind ja inaktiv. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Maxilos']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] 13:02, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) die werden von alleine erneuert, allerdings erst wenn andere mehr Bearbeitungen haben als sie. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:00, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) aso [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Maxilos']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] 14:50, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Eigentlich sollte es einer sein, der immer noch Unterwasser ist...[[Benutzer:Viro13|'Maxilos']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] 18:09, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Partnerschaft Ich besitze auch ein Wiki (http://de.southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Kenny-Pedia), deswegen wollte ich dich fragen ob wir Partnerwikis werden wollen. Wollen wir? '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 18:21, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Deine Rolle in meiner Geschichte Aufgrund einer Geschichtsänderungen die ich geplant habe, muss dein Profil angepasst werden, mit dem du in meiner Geschichte vertreteten bist. Ich biete dir die Möglichkeit an die Biographie deines Charakterprofils unter den Gesichtspunkten der Quelle Heroes from the East Islands (Bionicle Wars)‎ selbst zu gestalten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:34, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC)